Conventionally, in the semiconductor manufacturing field, chlorine trifluoride gas (hereinafter referred to as “ClF3 gas”) or nitrogen trifluoride gas (hereinafter referred to as “NF3 gas”) synthesized from fluorine gas has been used as cleaning gas or dry etching gas. Recently, however, destruction of the ozone layer and global warming caused by ClF3 gas, NF3 gas or the like are becoming serious problems. Thus, it has been decided that the use of such gases will be restricted in volume and will be totally banned in several years. As an alternative gas, fluorine gas having strong activity, toxicity and corrosion characteristic is being noted because it has no adverse effect on the ozone layer, and its global warming coefficient is zero. This fluorine gas can be used alone or together with the other gases as dilution agents. Also, neon fluoride gas (hereinafter referred to as NeF), argon fluoride gas (hereinafter referred to as ArF), krypton fluoride gas (hereinafter referred to as KrF), etc are excimer laser oscillation gases used for producing integrated circuits, and reaction gas which is a combination of rare gas and fluorine gas is often used as a source gas of them. Conventionally, in the semiconductor manufacturing site, in the case of using various gases containing fluorine gas, the required amount of pressurized gas is taken out of a pressurized gas cylinder. In addition, a fluorine gas generator, which generates fluorine gas by heating nickel fluoride and alkali metal fluoride compounds filled into the container, has been proposed. (E.g. patent reference 1 and patent reference 2 are referred.) However, since pressurized high purity fluorine gas is chemically active and dangerous, there are so many mandatory controls and difficulties in transporting it. Furthermore, halogen gas or halogen containing gas including the above-mentioned fluorine gas has strong corrosive characteristics, activity and toxicity. An apparatus or a method for supplying such gases more safely and easily than the cylinder transportation has not been proposed yet.    (Patent reference #1 Japan Laid Open tokukai 2003-81641)    (Patent reference #2 Japan Laid Open tokuhyo 2000-506220)